Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/2 December 2014
09:34 But I don't think there's ice gyms in Emerald 09:35 Only the Elite Four has an ice specialist. 09:35 I'll check Bulbapedia for effing proof. 09:35 I checked already 09:35 You mixed up The Sootopolis Gym with one of the elite fours or something. 09:36 Dangit 09:36 I seriously did. 09:37 Yeeep. 09:37 So I seriously did mess up 09:37 Yeep. 09:37 Psychic gym is actually gym 7 09:37 That means you only have the water gym left. 09:38 But I'm stuck where you have to go to spearpillar 09:38 *Skypillar 09:38 Messed up generations over here. 09:38 LOL 09:38 Spear Pillar. 09:38 #SinnohMuch 09:39 #IknowSinnohMuch 09:40 In Leafgreen I reached elite 4 but I accidentally deleted the save 09:40 (with a level 74/75 Blastoise) 09:40 lol 09:40 EPIC. FAIL. 09:40 Lance epicly powned me. 09:40 Yeeep. 09:40 Agatha was 9001% trouble 09:41 That must have been entertaining. 09:41 Since Bite ran out of PP. 09:42 Lorelei was 9001% trouble too 09:42 Bruno was ezpz tho 09:42 LOL 09:42 "That moment" 09:42 "That moment when you face Wallace, but all of your grass-type moves run out." 09:43 Also, "That moment when all of your anti-dragon pokemon get KO'd by the previous 3 Elite Fours." 09:44 I also had lapras 09:44 But powned by Lance's aerodactyl 09:44 LOL 09:44 I should have seen that 09:44 (Lapras is Water/Ice.) 09:44 It would be entertaining. 09:45 I picked mudkip in emerald 09:45 Picked Treecko in emerald. 09:45 And now it's an OP troller Swampert at level 52 09:46 (I'm raising my Magneton too) 09:46 I just started on Emerald a few weeks ago. 09:46 My entire team...might as well say, I'm starting to get addicted with the epic-looking ones 09:46 Grovyle, Makuhita, Skarmony, Wingull, Aron and Kirlia. 09:47 (I would have wanted a MALE Kirlia though, because of all those stupid memes of Gardevoirs online.) 09:47 I forgot what was my team. 09:52 I need one of my Pokemon to have Cut 09:52 *teaches Cut to Beedrill* 09:53 Lol. 09:53 *String Shot is replaced by Cut* 09:53 Oh boy that Beedrill is huge. 09:53 Huh. 09:54 If it actually struck you with its stinger. 09:54 Then you die. 09:54 Wait I mean spikes 09:54 I did screen capture 09:56 I'll upload that on my personal wiki 09:56 Then show it to you. 09:56 Rrright. 09:56 I DONUT SEE HOW BIG IT CAN BEH. 09:56 (Trollface) 09:58 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141202095739/wiwka/images/0/0c/HugeBeedrill.PNG 09:58 h33r 09:58 Holy. 09:58 Thats one big Bee 09:59 Try comparing it's size to you in ze Pokedex (I think it's possible) 09:59 ik 09:59 *Stung learned Cut!* 09:59 "Stung"? 09:59 Hey, nice nickname 09:59 That's my Beedrill's name 09:59 (At least it's better than mine, which focus on the names that i ACCIDENTALLY call them) 09:59 For example 10:00 I named my Skarmony "Harmony". 10:01 I once met a freaking shiny Gastly in leafgreen 10:01 O.O 10:01 And I mean SHINY 10:01 (In pokemon tower) 10:01 10:01 A shiny ghost! 10:01 HOW IRONIC! 10:01 #haterocktunnel 10:02 Wait, let's go beat up Lt. Surge. 10:03 Rrgiht. 10:05 I opened the electric lock 10:05 HMM 10:05 I see some rage comics in the PvZCC realm. 10:05 #FanaticalComics 10:06 I'll pown his team with Graveler. 10:06 One-hit knockouted his Raichu. 10:06 Alright 10:06 #magnitudeislovemagnitudeislife 10:07 Here's my moveset of Graveler: Magnitude, Selfdestruct, Mud Sport and Rock Throw 10:07 Should I replace something with Rollout? 10:07 HMMMM. 10:07 Mud Sport lowers Electricity's power. 10:07 So I guess for that fight, don't take it away. 10:08 Graveler is Rock/Ground. 10:08 IK. 10:08 Screw Mud Sport. 10:08 Wait, I accidentally deleted Selfdestruct. 10:08 ROFL 10:09 EPIC FAIL M8 10:09 Nvm, It'll get Explosion a few levels later. 10:11 #timetogetflash 10:11 YEEAH 10:11 Flash them flashlight 10:12 #todiglettcave 10:13 FAH 10:13 A dugtrio 10:13 Me wantsh it. 10:14 Huh. 10:14 Caught. 10:15 wtf r u guys even talkng 'bout 10:15 * talking 10:15 no wait 10:15 nvm 10:15 I'm gonna get repelz 10:15 About Pokemons. 10:15 whatever you do 10:15 while hybriding games 10:15 Rasengan: Btw, nice Patapon guy on yo profile pic 10:16 do not put Last Stand or Dr. Zomboss' Revenge as the last one 10:16 or else pvz crashes 10:21 = 10:21 Last Zomboss is impossibru 10:21 troo @Reap 10:22 Bob saget 10:23 four asterisks captcha codes 10:23 I forgot to savestate. 10:23 And VBA-M crashed. 10:24 This time I did what I wanted. 10:25 dude who are you talking to 10:25 . 10:26 to everyone here 10:28 cereal 10:34 Looking for a Dugtrio h33r 10:36 Is anyone not afk 10:36 I recatched my Dugtrio 10:36 *recaught 10:37 ohiya 10:37 Hai. 10:37 Made a rage comic: 10:37 *Throws 999999 Digletts everywhere* 10:38 Duglett 10:38 LOL. 10:39 *throws Diglett on TZ O.O* 10:39 Wut. 10:39 Diglett: *spams Magnitude* 10:39 Mega Dugtrio 10:40 (Dies) 10:40 IT'S SUPER EFFECTIVE! *I die* 10:40 You are DED, no big surprise. 10:41 Off-Topic: 10:44 topkek 10:44 Lewut 10:44 "Foe ODDISH flinched!" 10:44 Wat. 10:52 BACK 10:52 ohiya 10:52 hi 11:40 Hi 11:41 Hi? 11:42 Charmande red321 11:42 Rasengan553 11:42 Away 11:42 Reapeageddon 11:42 SirBardock 11:42 Away 11:42 TheChattyChatot 11:42 ? 11:43 Hi 11:43 ohiya 11:44 Char 11:44 ello 11:44 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:PlantFoodsunbean.png 11:44 I want a version of this photo without costume 11:45 Can any one help me? 11:46 Im on PC lol 11:46 i have a version but it is tiny 11:46 and you know bigger is Better ;) 11:47 huehuehue 11:48 lolwtf 11:48 *slaps myself* 11:49 heh 11:51 Hi? 11:51 hiya 11:51 So Can any one give me a better version? 11:51 ? 11:52 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141202115156/pvzcc/images/f/f6/Noncannonbossformygame.PNG 11:53 Cool 11:53 But I said I want Sun Bean not Spider Beam 11:53 i dont get you 11:55 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:PlantFoodsunbean.png 11:55 I want a photo like this but without Costume? 11:57 *. 12:00 Charmande red321 12:00 Away 12:00 Cyborg Ranger 12:00 Away 12:00 Rasengan553 12:00 Away 12:00 Reapeageddon 12:00 SirBardock 12:00 Away 12:00 TheChattyChatot 12:00 wat 12:00 CHAR HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWw 12:00 :P 11:53 But I said I want Sun Bean not Spider Beam 11:53 i dont get you 11:55 http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/File:PlantFoodsunbean.png 11:55 I want a photo like this but without Costume? 11:57 *. 12:00 Charmande red321 12:00 Away 12:00 Cyborg Ranger 12:00 Away 12:00 Rasengan553 12:00 Away 12:00 Reapeageddon 12:00 SirBardock 12:00 Away 12:00 TheChattyChatot 12:00 wat 12:00 CHAR HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWw 12:00 :P 12:08 dfsasdasdfasdasdadsadasdsa 12:18 asdfdfas 12:20 Wtf a bug catcher with 2 Beedrills 12:23 ohiya 12:23 Hey char 12:23 Want a mudkipz 12:23 *throws mudkipz* 12:23 i rather choose houndour 12:24 Nope 12:24 *epic wartortle pown* 12:24 starters sux 12:25 *epic beedrill pown fail* 12:25 Venonats are buttkicks. 12:25 http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141202095739/wiwka/images/0/0c/HugeBeedrill.PNG Look. 12:29 Mega Beedrill 12:29 Huge Beedrill. 12:29 I also have Huge Butterfree. 12:30 http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141202122952/wiwka/images/5/55/HugeButterfree.PNG 12:30 Flash illuminatis caves. 12:30 #rocktunnel 12:31 (Both images were screen captured from VBA-M) 12:32 Oh wtf an Onix 12:33 http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141202123314/wiwka/images/1/11/WtfOnix.PNG 12:34 Who is teh anime character in Char's pic again? 12:35 Kurugaya Yuiko - Little Busters! 12:35 Epic battle 12:35 level 16 zubat vs. level 12 Beedrill 12:35 Who wins? 12:35 i have an epicer battle with the big black shiny cannon shooting bug 12:36 #blastozard 12:37 Caterpoop used Flash! 12:37 Butterfree: *spams Flash* 12:38 Zubat: *accuracy 0* 12:38 what happens if theres Mega Butterfree 12:38 stuff 12:39 Buttkick used Water Pulse! 12:39 Wartortle: *spams Water Pusle* 12:40 CR wanna plei mah game? 12:40 wat gaem 12:40 it looks like this http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20141202123229/pvzcc/images/a/af/Intensespiderbattle.PNG 12:40 grass type + poison = sh*t happens 12:40 HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWwww 12:40 WAT R U INTENSE ABOUT 12:41 is it a code 12:41 in ur gaem 12:41 yus 12:41 coz I dloaded it 12:41 WAHT IS ZE CODe 12:41 secretz 12:41 Pikmin vs. Zombies 2014 12 02